


Changed

by anniewinter



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewinter/pseuds/anniewinter
Summary: When Mal gets hurt Fighting Uma Ben has to help her. Will they be able to get over their fight or will they never love each other again.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay & Li Lonnie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [er_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/er_writes/gifts).



> This Is all disney  
> NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT THE IDEA OF THIS FANFIC  
> I have been in love with Descendants 1,2,3 since they came out.  
> Thank you Kenny Ortega for the idea of descandants  
> RIP Cameron Boyce who I've loved since Jessie

After Mal and her gang fight Uma  
\--------------  
Chapter 1  
Ben ran out of the tunnel next,then spun around.  
"Mal!" he called. His voice echoed off the rusty walls of the tunnel.  
"Ben! Ben help me!" Mal called back. Ben ran into the tunnel and saw Mal on the floor.  
"Mal?" he asked  
"Uma….." she started trying to catch her breath,"she hit my leg with her sword. I can barely walk."  
"Here ,give me your hand, I'll help you." Ben took Mal's hand and carried her into the limo.  
As they quickly sped through the streets of the Isle, Mal turned around in her seat in a panic realizing too late that she had dropped something as Ben quickly carried her into the limo.  
"My Spell Book!"

Chapter Two

Ben and Mal were still trying to catch their breath. They sat side by side,but with an empty seat between them.  
"Mal let me look at your leg"  
"You can't fix it"  
"No but I can help it" he gently took her leg in his hand and put it on his lap. He took a first aid kit out and took out a towel and put it around Mal's leg to stop the bleeding. He then took out wipes and started wiping down her leg.  
"I'm really sorry that things didn't turn out the way you wanted," said Ben.  
Mal looked at him. She didn't know what to say. "I mean, as long as you're safe that's...OW!!!" she cried as he wiped a big part of her cut. She looked away.  
A tiny simile formed on Ben's face. "At least I finally got to see the Isle. They're my people, too," he said "Uma helped me see that.”  
Mal looked back at Ben staring in disbelief. "Ben. Uma captured you."  
"She's an angry girl...with a bad plan. Not so different from you when you came to Auradon, Mal"  
Ouch. Mal looked stung  
"Mal I'm so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault. But why didn't you tell me how you felt?" he asked.  
"Because…...I'm not like anyone else here. I'm always going to be the girl from the Isle. I'm not one of those Lady's from the Court. I'm not one of those girls you grew up with. I don't follow the rules in the Lady Manor book. I'm no one Ben. Why do you think I ran back to the Isle. I could be me there. I could be me….rule breaking….scaring people me." Mal looked back at the window. Ben finished wrapping Mal's leg in bandages. He put her leg down and also looked out the window.  
"Awkward" said Dude.  
Evie and Carlos exchanged glances.  
"Dude I know you can speak,but it doesn't always mean you should," Carlos told him.  
"We're here" called Jay from the driver's seat of the limo.  
After Jay parked the limo back in its spot,the five teens made their way across the sunny campus. Mal walked silently in the back of the group with Ben who helped her walk to her dorm. Neither made eye contact. Jane ran up to Ben  
"Ben! There you are Cotillions tonight" she pulled Ben away from Mal who sat on the grass since her leg was hurting too much. Jane showed him the stained glass window he made just for Mal.  
"It's perfect," he told Jane "I can't talk now. Everything is perfect. I need to help Mal."  
"Of course and thank you. Bye see you later." Jane left and Ben went back to Mal and helped her up. She finally looked at him.  
"Ben why are you helping me"  
"Mal…..Can we have that talk again."  
"Which one where I run to the Isle or the one where I ruin your life or the one where I need you to help me once again or-"  
"Or the one where I tell you I love you and you were in so much pressure that I didn't help you then. Mal please tell me how you feel about us."  
"Ben….I...I...I can't. I'm sorry I just can't. I don't even know how I feel about us. I know I'm going to be Lady Mal but…" she sighed "I just…..Ben you grew up knowing you would be a King. I grew up knowing one day I would be my mom. But that changed fast. I'm happy you took us off the Isle,but I'm,being someone that I'm,not and I couldn't keep up the act. Telling you to go back to Auradon without me broke my heart"  
"Then why did you"  
"Because the Isle is my home Ben. You just don't understand."  
"Then help me understand."  
"Ben……."  
"I have to go but I'll see you later okay? Carlos, help Mal."  
"Ben I…"  
"You're going to have to change your bandages before cotillion."  
"Ben….."  
"You should also put this cream on your cuts."  
"I don't know how"  
"What?"  
"My mom never cared if I got cut. I don't know how to put a bandage on."  
"I'll help you change it but then I have to leave." He took her inside her room ,sat her down on her bed and started unwrapping her bandages. Evie, Jay,and Carlos followed them into the room. Ben was the only one who noticed them. Mal winced at the pain in her leg and kept her eyes closed because she hated looking at her leg bleed out.  
"Carlos get me a towel. Jay get me bandages. Evie get me some cream. Mal just stay calm." He wrapped her leg with the towel until the bleeding slowed. He then put cream on her leg and bandaged them up.  
"I'll see you later" he whispered in her ear and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
Evie closed the door and looked at Mal sadly.  
"M we need to talk" mal nodded her head too scared to say anything.  
"Boys could you…." Evie motioned to the door.  
"No" Carlos said  
"No?" Evie asked  
"No. You're always going off talking girl talk and Jay and I are tired of it."  
"Um..I'm not" Jay interrupted  
"We're your family too" Carlos said glaring at Jay. "We've been through a lot together we're not stopping now. So everyone sit." They all sat.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE review.  
> I can't make more if I think you don't like it. Please tell your friends about this fanfic for more views.


End file.
